Alignment
Every Dofus character has an alignment. However, the system is more akin to factions than the traditional kind of alignment. Alignments Characters of one alignment can only aggress characters of different alignments. Similarily, many aligned NPCs will only fight characters of opposing alignment; some will also turn aggro. Neutral Neutral is the default alignment, and is linked to Amakna. Neutrals cannot aggress other characters, but they get a level 100 knight on their side if someone aggresses them on neutral territory. Bontarian (angel) Those siding with the city of Bonta. They can be spotted by the white angel-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can join Bonta's side by starting the Bontarian Quest of the Wings at (-33,-57). Brakmarian (devil) Those siding with the city of Brakmar. They can be spotted by the red devil-like wings above their name. Neutral characters can join Brakmar's side by starting the Brakmarian Quest of the Wings at (-23,38). Seriane Kern (mercenary) The Seriane Kern have no city of their own, but their headquarters are located in Astrub. Seriane is a player-run association, but has not yet been started on Rushu. There is no known ETA, as it requires a solid player organization to take form first. The wings that appear above their names appear to be mechanical and "dragon"-ish. Alignment level Characters of non-neutral alignment have an alignment level, and can perform quests to raise it. For bontarians and brakmarians, every 20 levels give specialization in certain orders. The benefits for Seriane are unknown. In addition, aligned characters can fight for honor and PVP rank (see below). The downside of having an alignment level is increased energy loss on death. The upside is that once you have an allignment you are able to equip shields. Rank Aligned characters also have the option of activating PVP mode. In this mode, they can gain honor by defeating characters of opposing alignments in aggressions. Honor determines your PVP rank, which gives various benefits, including the ability to use certain shields. Changing Alignment You may change your alignment to neutral by talking to Knight Neuthr at (4,0) in Amakna. He will charge you 2,000 kamas if you are below level 20 alignment, or 300,000 kamas if your alignment is level 20 or higher. Benefits * Some territories are only accessable to characters whose alignment matches the current alignment of the territory. * Imp Carriers can only be used for transportation by characters whose alignment matches the current alignment of the Imps Village. * Some equipment can only be used by characters of a particular alignment, or of a particular Rank within an alignment. (See Category:Alignment_equipment) * The alignment chat channel can be read by any member of the matching alignment, but only characters with an alignment level of 3 or more can send messages. * City potions can be used by people of the appropriate alignment to teleport to their home city, and can be purchased from an NPC in the Imps Village. * Reduced fees at the Markets in Bonta and Brakmar * Free zaaps to the place of your alignment when your wings are on Category:Game information